The wide-spread adoption of mobile user devices has led to a sharp increase in the consumption of electronic content, including videos, on-line articles, music, and the like. Different software applications provide different content and functionality. One trend that differentiates electronic content from traditional forms of content is the amount of content that is shared between people. A funny video may be made available on one day, and through “sharing” via social media outlets, the video may be viewed by a million people in a few hours. Typically a user will share a URL with others users to share the content.